


Die Geschichte vom glücklichen Hühnchen

by uena



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Christmas, First Time, Gay Chicken, Humor, M/M, Male Slash
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-05
Updated: 2013-01-05
Packaged: 2017-11-23 18:09:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/625128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uena/pseuds/uena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Es gibt die Föderation, und dann gibt es da noch Allianzen. Nicht ganz das Gleiche. Besonders, wenn sich ausgerechnet Spock und Gary Mitchell zusammentun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Die Geschichte vom glücklichen Hühnchen

„Glückliches Hühnchen.“

Jim blinzelte verwundert, seine blauen Augen hatten im Schein des Lagerfeuers die Farbe des Abendhimmels über ihnen, und Spock neigte leicht den Kopf. „Das waren seine Worte.“

Jim blinzelte ein weiteres Mal. „Gary hat Sie gefragt, ob Sie _Glückliches Hühnchen_ mit ihm spielen wollen.“

Spock hatte seiner Versicherung von zuvor nichts hinzuzufügen, also blieb er passiv und blickte Jim über die Flammen hinweg abwartend an. „Ich hatte gehofft, Sie könnten mir dabei helfen, die Bedeutung seiner Worte zu entschlüsseln. Die Datenbank der Enterprise konnte mir leider nicht weiter helfen.“

„Gary war schon immer verrückt und das wird er auch immer bleiben“, brachte Bones sich in das Gespräch ein. „Das hier ist nur ein weiterer Beweis für seinen schleichenden Wahnsinn.“

Jim runzelte die Brauen, sichtlich tief in Gedanken versunken, und Bones nahm einen Schluck aus seinem Flachmann. „Warum ist er eigentlich nicht hier?“

„Er hat gesagt, er hat was Besseres vor“, erwiderte Jim geistesabwesend.

„Was?“ Bones tat empört. „Einen Tag vor Weihnachten hat Gary Mitchell was Besseres vor, als sich mit uns gemeinsam den Hintern abzufrieren? Ich bin entsetzt.“

Die drei Männer saßen im Kreis um ein Lagerfeuer, in dicke Jacken und Schals gehüllt, während um sie herum Schnee zu Boden rieselte. Jim hatte mal wieder einen Planeten entdeckt, der der Erde auffallend ähnelte, und beschlossen, dass sie Weihnachten zwecks Landurlaub in seiner Umlaufbahn verbringen würden.

„Ich bin bereit, Ihnen meine Decke zu geben, sollten Sie sich allzu unwohl fühlen“, bot Spock dem Doktor ernst an, und Jim warf den Kopf in den Nacken und lachte.

„Keine Sorge, Spock. Dem Hintern des Doktors geht es hervorragend. Das hoffe ich zumindest.“

Bones grunzte nur, nahm einen weiteren Schluck aus seinem Flachmann und zog sich die Jacke enger um die Schultern.

„Ich versteh das mit dem glücklichen Hühnchen nicht“, platzte es aus Jim heraus. „Mit mir hat Gary sowas nie spielen wollen.“

„Spock ist offensichtlich was Besonderes für ihn“, erwiderte Bones maliziös, und ihm gegenüber nahmen die Spitzen von Spocks Ohren einen leichten Grünschimmer an.

Der Vulkanier zog mechanisch die Mütze, die sein Captain ihm vorm Runterbeamen übergestülpt hatte, weiter nach unten. Es war eine blaue Zipfelmütze mit weißem Pelzbesatz und Bommel, farblich an seine Uniform angepasst, und Spock hatte sie nur deswegen noch auf, weil Doktor McCoy die Gleiche trug. Der Captain trug selbstverständlich ebenfalls eine Mütze, aber Spock konnte sich vernünftigere Dinge vorstellen, als sich seinen Captain in diesem Fall zum Vorbild zu nehmen.

Jims Modell war golden, am Ende seiner Mütze hing statt eines Bommels ein glitzernder Stern, und er trug sie mit Stolz und Anmut. Zumindest versuchte er es. Bisher hatte es nur Uhura gewagt, ihn auszulachen. Und selbstverständlich Bones, aber Bones zählte nicht.

„Ich weiß!“ Der Doktor grinste plötzlich und reichte seinen Flachmann an Jim weiter, der ihn dankend annahm und an die Lippen setzte.

„ _Gay Chicken_! Davon hat er gesprochen! Das hat mit glücklichen Hühnchen nicht das Geringste zu tun. _Gay Chicken_ , Spock!“

Jim verschluckte sich prompt an seinem Bourbon, Spock blinzelte den Doktor in mildem Erstaunen an. „Ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass ich das gesagt habe.“

Bones winkte ab und hob dann belehrend den Zeigefinger der rechten Hand. „Sie haben keine Ahnung. Unser lieber Gary scheint tatsächlich etwas … Besonderes in Ihnen zu sehen. Was haben Sie eigentlich geantwortet, als er Sie gefragt hat?“

„Ich habe ihn darauf aufmerksam gemacht, dass die Spielregeln mir unbekannt seien, und ich auf sein Angebot zurückkäme, sobald ich mich mit ihnen vertraut gemacht hätte.“

Jim hustete noch immer Bourbon, Bones glühte vor unheiligem Entzücken.

Spock hob die linke Augenbraue. „Der Reaktion des Captains nach zu schließen, kann ich wohl davon ausgehen, dass es sich bei dem Spiel um etwas Unanständiges handelt.“

Bones leckte sich über die Lippen. „Nicht direkt unanständig – das kommt auf die Teilnehmer an.“

Spocks Augenbraue wanderte ein wenig weiter nach oben. „Wie habe ich das zu verstehen?“

Bones grinste. „Das ist schwer zu erklären.“

„Wie viele Personen benötigt man für dieses Spiel?“

„Für gewöhnlich bloß zwei.“

Spock setzte sich sehr gerade hin. „Dann bitte ich Sie und den Captain, mir zu zeigen, wie es funktioniert.“

Jim hatte einen weiteren Versuch unternommen, Bourbon zu sich zu nehmen, und diesmal spuckte er ihn in einer anmutigen Fontäne ins Lagerfeuer. Funken stoben, das Feuer knisterte begeistert. „Das auf gar keinen Fall!“

Spock legte leicht den Kopf schief. „Warum das nicht?“ Er klang beinahe ein wenig amüsiert.

Jim musterte ihn misstrauisch. „Weil es nicht geht!“

„Aber Doktor McCoy hat mir doch gerade erst versichert, dass man nicht mehr als zwei Personen zur Ausführung benötigt.“

„Das ist schon richtig, aber -“

„Und er hat mir außerdem versichert, dass es sich bei diesem Spiel nicht ausschließlich um ein Unanständiges handelt – und selbst dann, Captain, lässt mich mein Wissen um Ihre Begeisterung für Strip Poker nicht ganz begreifen, warum Sie sich jetzt so sträuben.“

Jim wischte sich den Schweiß von der Stirn und starrte Bones über die Flammen hinweg flehend an.

Bones, der dreckige Verräter, grinste nur. „Man könnte ja glatt meinen, du hättest Angst, zu verlieren, Jim.“

„Du bist betrunken“, sagte Jim schwach. Es war eine eher verzweifelte Feststellung, und Bones zuckte mit den Schultern, stand auf und ging zu ihm hinüber, um sich direkt neben ihm wieder auf den Boden sinken zu lassen.

Jim starrte ihn während des gesamten Vorgangs aus weit aufgerissenen Augen an, als könne er nicht fassen, was vor sich ging.

Spock beobachtete die beiden Männer mit fasziniertem Interesse und zog sich seine Decke etwas enger um die Schultern. 

„Fang an“, forderte der Doktor leise, und Jim öffnete den Mund und schloss ihn wieder. Das hier war eine dumme Idee.

„Du bist betrunken“, wiederholte er schließlich seine Worte von zuvor, und Bones machte eine wegwerfende Handbewegung. „Nicht der Rede wert. Richtig, Spock?“

Der Vulkanier nickte zustimmend. „In der Tat habe ich Doktor McCoy bereits deutlich mehr Alkohol konsumieren sehen, ohne dass es seine Ermessensfähigkeit beeinträchtigt hätte.“

Jim schluckte trocken.

„Näher“, sagte er dann heiser. Bones rückte prompt ein Stückchen enger an ihn heran.

„Geht es los?“ erkundigte Spock sich interessiert, und Jim konnte nur nicken.

„Näher“, sagte Bones fest. Jim rutschte so dicht an ihn heran, dass sich ihre Oberschenkel berührten. Dann schloss er kurz die Augen.

„Näher“, murmelte er, und als er die Augen wieder aufschlug, hockte Bones vor ihm und hatte beide Hände auf seine Knie gestützt.

„Der Sinn dieses Spiels ist mir nicht ganz klar“, warf Spock irritiert ein.

„Der Sinn dieses Spiels“, sagte Doktor McCoy und blickte Jim aus glitzernden Augen an, „ist festzustellen, wer eher einen Rückzieher macht. Näher.“

Damit schob er Jims Beine auseinander und kniete sich dazwischen. Jim keuchte, und sein Atem kondensierte in der kühlen Luft. „Näher.“

Bones Hände wanderten von seinen Knien zu seinen Hüften.

„Näher“, sagte der Doktor leise. Jim legte ihm die Hände auf die Schultern.

„Du spielst es falsch, Jim.“ Bones klang amüsiert. Jim packte prompt seine Hüften und zog sie mit einem Ruck an seine eigenen. „Näher.“

„Ich mag mich irren“, warf Spock gelassen ein, „aber dieses Spiel scheint mir für Sternenflottenmitglieder unseres Ranges eher ungeeignet.“

Bones hatte Jim seine Hände auf den Hintern gelegt, und Jim konnte nicht antworten.

Bones’ Augen glitzerten noch immer, und Jim wurde schlagartig klar, dass sein Freund vorhatte, dieses Spiel zu gewinnen. Ausgerechnet Bones, der Korrekte, der Abweisende, der all seine Flirtversuche immer und überall an sich abprallen ließ, hatte vor, das hier bis zum bitteren Ende durchzuziehen.

Und Jim konnte nicht aufgeben. Das würde er nie wieder los. Schlimmer noch – Bones könnte merken, was mit ihm los war. Was er für ihn empfand.

„Näher“, brummte Bones leise, und Jim knöpfte ihm mit tauben Fingern die Jeans auf. Er würde Gary umbringen, soviel stand fest.

„Näher“, wisperte er unsicher. Bones’ linker Mundwinkel wanderte nach oben, und seine Augen wurden dunkel. Jim bekam beinahe einen Hirnschlag. Bones knöpfte ihm die Jeans auf, dann drückte er ihn auf den Rücken und beugte sich über ihn. „Näher.“

Jim zögerte kurz. Ihm war heiß, sein ganzer Körper kribbelte, und in spätestens zwei Runden würde er eine Erektion bekommen.

„Gibst du auf?“ fragte Bones ihn leise, und der Ausdruck in seinen Augen ließ Jim erschaudern.

„Nein.“ Seine Stimme war rau und unsicher, aber er streckte die Hände aus und zog Bones die Jeans von den Hüften. „Näher.“

Bones brachte ihre Hüften zusammen, drückte sich einmal spielerisch an Jim, und Jim kniff die Augen zu und unterdrückte mit aller Macht ein Stöhnen. Ja, da war sie, die Erektion.

„Hn“, machte Bones über ihm, und Jim spürte seinen Atem heiß über seine Wange streichen. „Das ging schneller, als ich dachte.“

Jim wurde ganz fürchterlich rot.

„Näher“, wisperte Bones an seinem Ohr, und Jim biss sich auf die Unterlippe, bevor er seine Hände zögerlich nach Bones’ Hintern greifen ließ. Die knappen Shorts verlangten seiner Phantasie nicht allzu viel ab, außerdem hatte er Bones’ Hintern bereits nackt gesehen – und das mehr, als nur ein Mal. Und es war eine absolut dämliche Idee, da ausgerechnet jetzt dran zu denken.

Jim stöhnte leise auf, presste sein Becken in die Höhe und rieb sich an seinem besten Freund – dann riss er die Augen auf und presste beide Hände gegen Bones’ solide Brust über sich. „Bones, ich kann nicht – wir sollten nicht – ich … ich gebe auf!“

Die Luft zwischen ihnen gefror zu Eis, dann spürte Jim mit einem Mal Bones’ Lippen auf seinen eigenen, warm und weich und viel zu gut um wahr zu sein.

„Gut“, hörte er ihn flüstern. „Nimm deine Hände da weg.“

Jim gehorchte, zu verwirrt und zu aufgeregt, um zu widersprechen.

Eine Sekunde später war Bones ihm näher als jemals zuvor, rieb sich an ihm, drängend und mit grimmiger Entschlossenheit, und Jim stöhnte hilflos in seinen Mund hinein, als er ihn wieder küsste.

 

Spock warf einen letzten prüfenden Blick auf die beiden Männer beim Lagerfeuer und beschloss, dass er sie jetzt sich selbst überlassen konnte.

Er zog sich aus dem Lichtkreis zurück, machte ein paar Schritte in die Dunkelheit hinein und zückte seinen Kommunikator. „Eine Person hochbeamen.“

Gleißendes Licht empfing ihn auf der Enterprise, und Gary Mitchell grinste ihm vom Bedienpult des Transporters aus erwartungsvoll entgegen. „Und?“

Spock verließ die Transporterplattform mit hinter dem Rücken verschränkten Armen. „Es scheint, dass Ihr Plan einigermaßen überflüssig war.“

Gary grinste noch ein wenig breiter. „Wusste ich’s doch.“

Spock hob die linke Augenbraue. „Sie haben sich in dem Bewusstsein eingemischt, dass es unnötig war?“

Gary nickte vergnügt. „Was haben Sie gesehen? Ich will Einzelheiten.“

„Ich weigere mich, das Gesehene an Dritte weiter zu geben. In der Tat würde ich mich wohler fühlen, wäre ich nicht Zeuge dieser Angelegenheit geworden.“

Gary grinste gutmütig. „Och Spock, jetzt seien Sie nicht so. Geben Sie zu, dass es heiß war!“

„Es war nichts dergleichen. Die Temperatur auf der Oberfläche war im Gegenteil weit unter dem Punkt, den ich als angenehm empfinde.“

„Ihre Ohren sind grün, ich seh das ganz genau.“ Garys Stimme klang zu gleichen Teilen amüsiert und liebenswürdig, und Spock hob leicht das Kinn. „Ausschließlich aufgrund der Kälte.“

„Selbstverständlich. Sagen Sie mir wenigstens, wer gewonnen hat.“

Spock blickte kurz zur Seite. „Der Doktor.“

Garys Augen weiteten sich. „Ernsthaft?“

„Ohne jeden Zweifel und _mit wehenden Fahnen_ , wenn ich die Umschreibung korrekt in Erinnerung habe. Darf ich mich jetzt erkundigen, warum Sie ausgerechnet mich um Hilfe bei diesem Unterfangen gebeten haben?“

„Das hab ich Ihnen doch schon gesagt!“

„Das mag korrekt sein, jedoch befriedigt mich Ihre Behauptung, ich sei der ideale Weihnachtself, jetzt nicht mehr als zuvor.“

Gary grinste unanständig. „Sie sind unbefriedigt? Das geht so nicht. Wenn Sie’s unbedingt wissen müssen: Es sind die Ohren.“

Spock hob beide Augenbrauen in schweigender Missbilligung.

Gary tat so, als merke er nichts davon. „Außerdem hätte es nie geklappt, hätte ich versucht, Ihre Rolle zu spielen. Ich brauchte jemand Solides. Jemanden, dem man die Geschichte vom glücklichen Hühnchen tatsächlich abnimmt.“

Spocks Augenbrauen nahmen wieder neutrale Haltung ein. „Es entzieht sich nach wie vor meinem Verständnis, was Hühnchen mit der Angelegenheit zu tun haben sollen.“

Gary unterdrückte ein Glucksen. „Nicht das Geringste.“

Spock musterte ihn anklagend. „Ihre kryptischen Bemerkungen tragen nicht dazu bei, meine Fragen zu beantworten.“

„Richtig. Aber der Nerv an Ihrer Stirn zuckt so schön, wenn Sie sich aufregen“, gab Gary honigsüß zurück.

Spock wollte etwas erwidern, aber die Tür zum Transporterraum öffnete sich mit einem besinnlichen Zischen, und einer von Chekovs fliegenden Mistelzweigen segelte hindurch.

„Perfektes Timing.“ Gary stellte sich auf die Zehenspitzen, drückte Spock einen keuschen Kuss über den linken Wangenknochen und grinste, als der Mistelzweig mit einem erfreuten Gurgeln eine Ladung Glitter über ihnen abwarf.

„Vielen Dank für Ihre Hilfe, Mister Spock. Melden Sie sich bei mir, sollte Ihnen der Sinn nach einer Runde glücklichem Hühnchen stehen.“

Gary verabschiedete sich mit einem spielerischen Zug am Bommel von Spocks Mütze, und Chekovs Mistelzweig folgte ihm trällernd in den Gang.

Spock blieb allein im Transporterraum zurück, glitzernd und verwirrt und ein kleines bisschen grün um die Ohren. Die Mütze saß ein wenig schief auf seinem Kopf, der Bommel hing ihm ins Gesicht, und er machte sich klar, dass Doktor McCoy durchaus Recht damit gehabt hatte, Gary Mitchell als verrückt zu bezeichnen.

Die Frage war jetzt nur, wie sich die ungewohnte Wärme in seiner Mitte erklären ließ.  
Zuneigung, stellte er fest, war eine unglaublich unlogische Angelegenheit.

 

Ende


End file.
